


All Was Golden in the Sky

by Major_tom



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Song Inspired, When the Day Met the Night, mutual love, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_tom/pseuds/Major_tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "When the Day Met the Night" by Panic! At the Disco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Was Golden in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Recently edited, due to a problem with the formatting when posting. It's all fixed now, so it's in the same exact original formatting as I had intended.

**The Moon:**

Zachary drunkenly gazed up at the dark, star-filled sky, tipping his beer to his mouth, as Chris stared at him to his right. He studied as much of the other man’s features as his intoxicated mind would let him, increasingly growing fonder with every second. _He’s really beautiful._ Chris thought. There really was no other way to describe it. He remembered watching old TV shows Zach appeared or starred in, typically representing the dark and mysterious character. It came to him naturally. He started at Zach’s eyes as they were turned up towards the stars, and took a sip of his own beer. _People have always treasured my eyes, but have they not even seen Zach’s? I’m much more smitten with brown._ He put his elbow on the armrest of his lawn chair and a hand under his chin and got more comfortable, seeing as he wasn’t ready to quit staring anytime soon. Chris watched as Zach turned to look back at him, meeting Chris’s gaze, to which Chris gave a cheeky smile and a wink. Zach beamed back, then returned to the night sky.

Nothing has happened between them, ( _yet_ , Chris hoped), but there’s always been some sort of spark that could easily turn into a roaring fire, if only one of them were brave enough to initiate something. _We’re like day and night._ Chris thought again, and takes time to ponder that simile. The more he goes over the thought in his head, the more it makes sense. They really do represent daytime and nighttime. In this particular case, Zach’s dark hair and shiny brown eyes incredibly resemble the night sky. More importantly, however, Zach’s personality is so intricate, his intellect vehemently vast, and his mind so beautiful, it makes Chris want to learn so much more, and divulge into it for as long as he lives. There’s really nothing like listening to Zach talk, and as he continues to stare, which Zach obviously notices in his peripheral vision judging by the growing flirtatious smirk on his face, he judges whether or not it’s a really good idea to not make their relationship become something so much more. Chris saw Zach’s thoughts as gorgeous, colorfully enhanced supernovas in the huge universe inside his head, and they were so much more beautiful than he, or anyone else could imagine. As cheesy as it seemed, Chris noted that the moonlight looked absolutely stunning on Zach’s profile. He wished he had a subtle way of taking a picture at this angle, but they were too close for that to realistically happen. He settled on a mental image that he would eventually realize he’d remember his entire life. He was lost in the beauty of it all, and wanted to stay like that until dawn. Chris loved the night.

**The Sun:**

Zach was struck when Chris decided to tell him the very personal thought that together, they remind him of the day and night. He never really thought much about the correspondence between himself and Chris with the world in a metaphorical sense, but the more he chewed it around, the more he began to see it. On a gorgeous July day in sunny California, they once again sat in Chris’s backyard on aging lawn chairs, sipping beers and exchanging profound thoughts. It became a normal routine for them. Zach had never really felt this camaraderie, let alone to this extent, between anyone else before. He had a lot of deep and meaningful thoughts running through his head, and he figured no one would understand them as well as his favorite counterpart. Apparently, when Chris was struck with this epiphany, it was that night they were both fairly drunk after some party a couple of weeks before, and sitting in the same spots as they were in now. As the conversation faded into a cozy silence, Chris leaned his head against the back of his chair, and closed his eyes. Zach thought deeply about Chris as a character.

His hair, being recently bleached into a beautiful, perfect blond, was just as golden as the sun seeping into his skin above him. It was as his hair were rays personified. His amazingly blue eyes that made Zach weak in the knees when confronted with them, only added to the problem by vibrantly complementing the gold. Just like the daytime sky. Not only was Chris incredibly aesthetically pleasing, but also, oh my god does Zach feel important when he tells this man any silly detail of his day or past experiences. Chris is emotional, vibrant, warm, caring, nurturing, and amazingly comforting. Like, a kind of comfort never really felt by Zach before. He could bathe in the warmness and light produced by Chris’s thoughts and conversations. Zach thinks he could never really quite deal if it ever left him. They’ve really shown progress in their time working on Star Trek together, but it was mostly the aftermath that really pushed Zach in the deep end of just how amazing Chris really is. He made Zach think more. More about the world around him, inspiring thoughts, theories, human psychology, natural instincts, and the biggest of all- how attraction can slowly progress to the point where one thinks it cannot get any bigger. It always surprises him when it does. Zach loved the day.


End file.
